


Love Under the Moonlight

by sabrina-scratch (missmadeinheaven)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmadeinheaven/pseuds/sabrina-scratch
Summary: Sabrina wants to spend the night with Nick.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Love Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Underage tag because Sabrina is 16.
> 
> Nabrina forever. Nabrina is endgame. Don't tell me otherwise.
> 
> First time (no pun intended) writing for this fandom and I kind of suck so I just hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Cheers!

If she were being honest with herself she had started to really, really like Nick from the moment they kissed during the Passion of Satan play. His kiss was soft, sweet, yet full of passion and lust. It took every ounce of strength within her to stop--she wanted to run her hands over his warm body, her fingertips tracing over every muscle.

Then Lupercalia...laying with him under the stars, almost naked. Sabrina felt her cheeks warm. If Amalia hadn’t interrupted them, would they have gone further if she allowed Nick to do so?  
She frowned. Nick had lied to her then. But after that reading at Dr. Cerberus’...it made her feel relieved. Nick was honest with her about everything else, after all.

Which was why, tonight, she was ready.

Sabrina sat on the blanket in the forest, adjusting her garter belt and smoothing her skirt over her knees. She was nervous and her fingertips trembled. Nick said he would be here by ten. Where was he? He hadn’t stood her up had he? The Weird Sisters didn’t have some tricks up their sleeve to keep him from her, did they? If Dorcas put her hands on him--

“Sabrina!”

She gasped.

Nicholas Scratch, her boyfriend and the most amazing warlock at the Academy of Unseen Arts, stood before her, his smile as dazzling as ever. His brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight and his jet black hair gleamed so much it appeared blue.

“Nick!” she breathed.

She jumped up and embraced him, kissing his cheek. “I’m so happy you’re here!”

Her heart swelled with joy at seeing him. She felt so many different emotions and new and wicked thoughts bubbled to the surface in her mind.

He pulled back to look at her face. She was so beautiful--the most perfect, beautiful fallen angel. He smiled as he stroked her cheek. “Why wouldn’t I be here? You said you wanted to talk to me about something important.”

She looked away, briefly, before meeting his eyes. “Come and sit down, please?”

She took his hand within her own and gently tugged on him.

He grinned. “If you insist, Miss Spellman.”

He watched her sit down, her red plaid skirt ruffled by the wind. His eyes caught a snatch of her silken, ivory garter under her skirt and he suppressed a grin. His gaze traveled upward to her skin-tight black collared shirt which hugged every curve of her chest. If his thoughts were under control before, they were no longer.

He sat directly across from her, still holding her hand.

“Nick, I...” she began.

He waited.

“Remember...when you told me you were into sharing?” her eyes crinkled as she grimaced.

Unsure of where the conversation was going, he raised an eyebrow. “Yes. What about it?”

Her pale cheeks turned red. “How do you...how do you feel about that now?”

He frowned. “It depends on what I’m sharing, I suppose. What do you mean?”

She rolled her eyes and blew a sigh. “Me, Nick. Do you still want to share me?”

He froze. Was she seeing someone else? He hadn’t expected that kind of news. Not that he would stop her from seeing anyone as it was her body, her life, but he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He never got jealous and the feeling was entirely new to him. He didn’t like it.

“I...” he started.

Sabrina knew she had to tell him how she really felt. “Because I don’t want to share you,” she blurted. “Ever.”

He was shocked. She was continually surprising him. “To be honest, Sabrina...”

“Please do be honest,” she pleaded.

His smile was soft. He brushed aside a stray blonde hair that had stuck to her cheek. “I don’t want to share you...ever.”

Her smile became brighter. “I...I asked because I wanted to tell you something.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense, Spellman,” he teased. “What is it?”

Her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart began to race. She took a deep breath.

She looked deep into his eyes. “I’m ready. I’m ready to be with you, Nick.”

It only took a moment for realization to dawn on him. “Are you sure?”

She nodded, a nervous smile playing about her lips. “I am.”

“When? Where? I mean--”

She silenced him with a kiss, her tongue slipping inside his mouth, tangling with his own.

“Oh,” he breathed when she broke the kiss.

He took off his jacket and tossed it on the blanket while he kicked off his shoes. He was about to undo the buttons on his shirt when she caught him by the wrist.

“Let me,” she whispered.

How many times had she dreamed of this moment while lying in bed? Her hand between her legs, thinking of him, taking his clothes off? Too many.

Her delicate fingers unbuttoned each button with ease, almost like she had done it a hundred times before, but Nick knew that wasn’t the case. He sucked in a breath when her fingertips brushed against his chest. She smiled up at him, smug, loving his reaction.

Sabrina had to admit to herself, it was a wonderful thing to have Nicholas Scratch in the palm of her hand.

She slipped his shirt off and her hands caressed his shoulders before sliding down his muscular arms. She reached for his belt but he pushed her hand aside.

“Not yet,” he whispered, his voice husky and full of need.

He tugged at the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. She giggled, helping him take it off. She stopped laughing when his wet lips pressed against the skin between her cleavage, his other hand unhooking her bra.

“Nick...” she moaned, letting her shirt drop on the blanket.

 _Oh his lips feel so good there_ , she thought.

He showered her chest with kisses, all light and quick. They were like electricity--each kiss priming her for more heat, making tingles and goosebumps rise all over her body. “Let’s lay down,” he said.

He helped her lay down on the blanket and then ripped her bra off. He sucked one hard, pale pink nipple into his mouth and sucked until he could hear her breathing quicken. The pads of his fingers stroked her other nipple, rolling it gently with his thumb. He began sucking on her other breast, licking it, loving how her skin tasted on his tongue.

Sabrina sighed. They weren’t having sex yet and she was under his spell. How foolish to think she had him in the palm of her hands when it was clearly the other way around.

“Oh Heaven,” she exhaled. “Nick?”

He paused to look at her. “Yes?”

“Is this going to hurt?”

She worried about this part the most. Everyone always talked about how great sex felt but never how much pain was involved.

“Probably,” he answered. “But I will do my best to minimize the pain, if you feel any. And you can tell me to stop at any time and I’ll stop. I promise,” he vowed.

“I know,” she said with a smile.

Hearing him say this alleviated her fears and apprehension. She stroked his cheek, blissfully taking in her perfect boyfriend.

He kissed her lips, pulling her closer to him.

Before he knew what was happening, she had unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside his boxers. She caressed his cock, stroking it slowly, squeezing it experimentally.

Sabrina marveled how hard he was and how good it felt to touch him and get such sexy reactions.

“Fuck!” he cried out.

Her warm hand felt divine and she stroked him faster once seeing his eyes glaze over.

“You naughty girl,” he growled in her ear. “It’s not nice to tease.”

He pulled back and slid his hands under her skirt, unclipping her garter belt and yanking off her panties. He cupped her cunt, nearly losing his mind over how hot and soaked she was. He massaged her lips, eliciting a series of unholy moans and sighs.

He circled her clit, watching her eyes roll skyward, her small mouth open wide, silent screams pouring out. He teased her entrance before sliding one finger inside. Hot, tight, wet...her walls squeezed his finger and she let out a cry he had never heard her make before.

“That...feels...”

He made a come-hither motion inside her and her legs locked around his arm. He withdrew then lay down, propping himself up on his elbows. He spread her legs, pressing kisses on her inner thighs.

“Nick, what are you...ohhhhhh...”

His tongue lavished her clit as his finger slid back inside. He sucked on her delicate flesh, stroking her lips with his tongue while his finger moved in and out of her. He stopped, withdrawing his finger and bringing it to his mouth. He licked it, moaning at how sweet and sticky she tasted.

“Fuck,” he sighed, closing his eyes in bliss.

He went back to licking her, only this time he alternated between licking her clit and plunging his tongue deep inside her cunt. Her legs shook, her thighs clamping down around his head.

He never tasted anything so good. He stroked her with his tongue, faster and faster, and her whole body began to shake. He knew she was close. Then, he heard her...

“NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!”

The night didn’t swallow one note of her voice, letting it ring throughout the trees. It was literal music to his ears and he plunged his tongue inside her one last time, swirling his tongue around inside, enjoying every drop of her cum.

She sagged and her body was now limp around him. Her chest heaved, her breathing short and labored. A sheen of sweat glistened on her brow, her hair stuck to it in tendrils against her cheeks which he smoothed away. Her eyes were closed, so he took the opportunity to shed his pants and boxers.

She opened her eyes when he pulled her skirt off. She sat up and her eyes grew wide when she saw his cock.

“You’re so...you’re so...how is...I...”

He chuckled. “Look at me, Spellman. Up here.”

Shyly, she met his gaze.

“You ready?”

She bit her lip and laughed. “Come on Nick, I’m the one that initiated all this! Let’s make love already!”

He laughed with her. “Make love? I suppose this will be a first for the both of us.”

He climbed on top of her and began kissing her. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her chin, and finally her lips. When his lips met hers, his cock entered her.

“Oh Heaven!” she gasped.

Her hips moved against him and it took every bit of strength not to lose it right then and there. She was impossibly tight but damn it she felt incredible. Inch by inch, he guided himself inside her until he was fully within her.

Their gazes locked.

Sabrina let out a sigh. It hadn’t hurt at all. She was grateful for that. She kissed Nick, her lips hungry for his. He began thrusting, slowly at first, then a bit faster. Her hips rocked against his and she wrapped her legs around him.

He felt so damn wonderful. Stretching her, filling her, each thrust filling her with more pleasure. But, as good as it felt...

“Stop,” she ordered.

“What?”

“Stop.”

Without hesitation, he pulled out and she mourned the loss of his heat. Nick looked confused, sitting back as she sat up.

“You,” she lightly stabbed his chest with her index finger. “Lay down.”

He obeyed.

She eagerly climbed on top of him, sheathing his cock deep within her. Every inch was hers.

He gasped. “You like being in charge, don’t you Spellman?” 

“Sssshhh,” she giggled.

She moved her hips, bouncing on him, clenching his cock. He grabbed her ass, holding her in place as he thrusted harder.

A tingling feeling took over her stomach and went lower. Something was building and building.

“Nick, I--”

He sat up, cradling her, pumping into her even harder and faster. Sabrina held him, burying her face in his neck. Nick growled. He couldn’t hold back any longer, not the way she was moving around him.

“Sabrina, I’m going to--” he said through gritted teeth. Her walls clenched him again. She was impossibly tight and wet...

“Come inside,” she whispered. 

“I love you Sabrina,” he declared before kissing her neck, slamming his cock into her one final time.

Sabrina lost control. Her vision filled with stars as Nick’s warmth spilled within her. She screamed long and loud, the tingly-feeling far too much to handle.

They leaned into each other, breathing heavily.

“I love you too, Nick,” Sabrina said between breaths. She kissed him repeatedly, trailing the kisses down his neck and shoulders.

The moonlight fell across them, illuminating the love they felt for each other. As the stars gave way to dawn, they didn’t notice. The world didn’t exist anymore, there was only each other. 

And that’s how they wanted it to stay.


End file.
